<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Seahorse Mystery by NarglesOnHerTongue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685778">Mr. Seahorse Mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglesOnHerTongue/pseuds/NarglesOnHerTongue'>NarglesOnHerTongue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas and Prompts and ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Prompt only, not a full fic, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarglesOnHerTongue/pseuds/NarglesOnHerTongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt only, there is no full fic here. All stories in this series are partials, prompts, and ideas with no substance or full story. all ideas are up for grabs.</p><p> </p><p>"It isn’t encephalitis. It’s a mating drive."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas and Prompts and ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Seahorse Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598351">Unfinished Fic Ideas: Assassin's Creed (Sweet)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tap_rat/pseuds/tap_rat">tap_rat</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924483">Blues and Greens and Silvers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales">BonesAndScales</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>MerSiren Mating Swims</h1><p>It isn’t encephalitis. It’s a mating drive. Will is one of very few Siren’s who survived a mixed parentage (Mother was a mermaid who Mr.-Seahorsed his siren father when he didn’t tell her he was a siren and successfully faked “Drowning”) End result of which is that he’s carrying enough eggs to fix their population issues but since Siren’s are female in water and male on land (Though still capable of childbearing) finding someone to sire and raise all those thousands of eggs is a pain since he hasn’t found someone worth “Mr.-Seahorsing” for. He reported his issues to his mother who contacted the aunt. Since the children are to be raised underwater to save him the Mpreg issues and he needs this mating drive killed ASAP the family, with his permission, are arranging his “kidnap” and “Gangrape” by a host of already-considered-suspicious men who are actually various subspecies of Merfolk who needed a way ‘out’ from their current lives in a community the FBI thinks suspicious. They won’t be found at the bottom of the sea and they can live long enough to outwait their own relative human identity’s lifespans. He mostly needs to fool Hannibal and calls him about scheduling extra appointments in the face of Jack’s harassment. Hannibal offer’s an extra day every week and Will expresses relief before starting a sentence asking which days are on offer being cut off mid-word by breaking glass and dogs yelping in pain.</p><p> </p>
<h1>Hannibal POV</h1><p>++++</p><p>Hannibal knocked on the door exactly three times with Alana shifting her weight behind him. Her clear discomfort alleviated the desire to slaughter the interloper slightly. Good. He usually liked Alana when she wasn’t getting between him and his projects.</p><p>Will answered the door far more wild-eyed than Hannibal was expecting at this point in proceedings. Hannibal wondered how fast the illness would progress. There was a point at which he’d have to either let Will heal or let him die. Hannibal hoped it wasn’t so soon.</p><p>Will stepped out on the porch and held the door open behind him. A woman was speaking over the objections of two others behind him. “You need to have someone William!”</p><p>“We’re so sorry.” A girl came out from behind Will and headed to the car. “I don’t know what she was thinking!”</p><p>“She’s a natural busybody and matchmaker.” Will shrugged, clearly uncomfortable given the crossed arms and the defensive stance. “Still, thanks for getting my aunt out here and back alive.”</p><p>“No problem.” A very big problem spoke next. Hannibal did not appreciate the way the…man looked Will over. “She’s a nice enough lady when she’s not trying to convince you to make babies with my sister while I’m in the room.”</p><p>“William Shannon Graham now, Really!” The lady tugged on the arm the man was escorting her out with. He held her still, looking at Will in a way that raised every desire Hannibal had to growl like a beast.</p><p>“Maybe we can meet again later with less pressure!” The girl’s forced smile clearly declared that this was a polite offer and not a genuine interest. Hannibal returned his attention to the man.</p><p>The man never stopped looking at Dear Will, even as he handled the well-meaning but very rude relative into the car, his sister closing the door halfway through “Not getting any younger.” Hannibal catches a few last whiffs of… seaweed? Not the usual for a human scent. He firmly reminded himself of their manners as he fought not to compare their clouded plant-scent to Will’s clean stream water and blood, pitched currently with fever-spice.</p><p>++++</p><p>“I don’t know anything beyond them being siblings honestly.” Will had gotten significantly more comfortable discussing his disinterest in Alana. That the meeting that morning was more awkward and hated was an interesting note. Perhaps it had been the man’s attention. If Hannibal could see a predatory nature unconcealed, then Will should have noticed it.</p><p>“Which disinterest is she failing to see?” Hannibal could do healthy leaning questions, even if they were less interesting then seeking a tailspin of violence from Will.</p><p>“Looking.” A rare straight answer? “She knows I’ve been interested in men and women, and even though my taste in men is broader and easier to find, she would prefer I give her lots of nieces and nephews to spoil.” His lips pursed in a way Hannibal wished was less attractive. “I know the broader family is smaller than it was but that doesn’t mean I want her…her… ‘Breeding Suggestions’” He actually formed the quotation marks in the air.</p><p>“Who put it like that?” Alana looked alarmed at the phrasing. Almost as alarmed as Hannibal had been. He’d gladly have raised a little version of Will with the man if he could, but it was such an impersonal way of speaking to the creation of children.</p><p>“That’s the worst part.” Will groaned. “She did. She literally looks for girls who are of ‘good breeding’ according to her standards. She says things like that out loud and in front of them. It’s why James was staring.”</p><p>“Will you meet them again?” Will Hannibal need to get a hold of a business card?</p><p>“We didn’t exchange contact information.” Will said. “I’ll likely never see them again. Except for Aunt Nieri, she’s a traditionalist.</p>
<h1>Will’s POV</h1><p>+++</p><p>Will shook the feverish need out of his head and the claws off of his fingertips. Not Yet. He wished he was raising a brood with Hannibal, near-wendigo that he was, but it was not to be. Not in time for this heat, this season. Hannibal would take longer. Will wondered how his father had hidden pregnancy in a world with so many nosy humans.</p><p>He checked his mental list again. Technically everything was ready for the staged kidnapping. None of the guy’s who’d get him to drop eggs would be discoverable in society after they took the fertilized ones into the deep ocean. None would be seen in the human world until their tenth birthday.</p><p>His father had chosen to bear his mother’s children when she’d been expecting a parasite victim and gotten a Siren. The mix of Merfolk and Siren blood had given him a rare gift, even if his aunt was crude about her points. Their people needed this donation. Still, he’d keep one or two eggs just in case.</p><p>He wondered if this would endear him to Hannibal or drive the man away. He was a fisher not a hunter, and the hunter was the hardest hook to find bait for. The feverishness attracted the man but was it because he liked Will? Did he want an equal or an experiment? Time to find out whether healing the sickness was a deal breaker.</p><p>He hoped Hannibal was just as into him. Their conversations were so fun. Although, eating the Chesapeake Ripper would be a funny story to tell the family at reunions. He picked up the phone. He had his classes, but it was best to make sure he had as many ‘post kidnapping’ arrangements as possible. Best people don’t know he was prepared for it, faking it.</p><p>“Hey, Dr. Lector?”</p><p>“Yes Will?”</p><p>“Jack’s been escalating the scenes and with as many times as I’ve not handled that well, I might need extra meetings.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Can you handle twice a week Will?”</p><p>“Thank you, which days can I-” Broken glass hit the floor, cutting him off. His dogs were tranquilized and dropped with pained yelps. He whipped around. “What the-!” the phone was thrown from his hand.</p>
<h1>Hannibal POV</h1><p>Hannibal hears breaking glass on the phone and yelping dogs. He yells Will’s name into the phone but hears it clatter to the ground. A loud sliding noise and a closer slam combine with Will crying out nearer to the phone as he likely hits the floor next to it. He hears a word that might be a call for help or for Hannibal, but it’s cut off mid-speech as something blocks Will’s mouth judging by the sound. Hannibal starts dialing Jack on his non-patient’s phone while rushing to the car.</p><p>When he pulls up at dear William’s house Jack’s car is already there. He’s standing by the broken back door surrounded by dogs, not moving. Unconscious or dead?</p><p>“The dogs aren’t dead.” Beverly Katz seems both relieved and mystified. Usually if the FBI is involved people don’t bother to hold back against a victim’s pets. Hannibal explains his phone call to Will fully as Jack interjects questions about the type of person who’d do this and where’d they take him.</p><p>There is a little blood on the cabinet and the phone is on the ground. Whoever did this gagged Will rather than kill him so he’s probably still alive…for now. The dogs are alive though, so whoever it was wasn’t likely to be a killer or even a sociopath.</p><p>Hannibal mentions the strange siblings Dear Will had removed from his house the day before. No need to explain to Jack he could smell the man’s scent. Pity, he’d always loved seaweed before. Although…the man would make for excellent sushi when Hannibal found him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>